These days
by Lali-chan
Summary: Harry Potter, of all people lose his hope. Who can help him now?


These days...  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and friends are not mine, okay?  
  
~~I was walking around, just a face in the crowd,  
  
trying to keep myself out of the rain  
  
Saw a vagabond king wear a styrofoam crown,  
  
wondered id I might end up the same  
  
There's a man around the corner, singing old songs about change  
  
Everybody got their cross to bare, theses days~~  
  
Harry keep on walking on the rain, the last days had been very sad. The wizard world was sad, and Harry coudn't help but feel sad too. The war left a lot of scars in the heart of everybody. It was sad, but it was the truth, he coudn't help, he coudn't lie to himself.  
  
The war against Voldemort. Be a heroe wasn't the way Harry thought. And the victory didn't sounded like a victory, is truth, Voldemort died, but the cost maybe was to high.  
  
So many people died, so many innocent people die.  
  
~~She came looking for some shelter with a suitcase full of dreams  
  
To a motel room on the boulevard,  
  
guess she's trying to be James Dean  
  
She's seen all the disciples and all the 'wanna be's'  
  
No one wants to be thewselves these days  
  
Still there's nothing to hold on to but these days~~  
  
A girl take Harry's attention, she has a smile in her face, and her eyes were so innocent and pure, she has so much dreams.  
  
"She looks like me when I entered in Hogwarts, full of hope, dreams, joy. So pure, so innocent..." Harry thought "But soon her dreamland will broke, if not now then later, and she will fall. Just like I did. I don't understand anymore, why there are some people who still have hope? Don't they know there we live in a cruel world?"  
  
~~These days - the stars seem out of reach  
  
These days - there ain't a ladder on these streets  
  
These days - are fast, love don't last in this graceless age  
  
There ain't nobody left but us these days~~  
  
"Everybody is giving up, just like me. We lost so many people who we loved in this war that the fact that we won doesn't matter anymore. So many tears were dropped... There's no hope for us."  
  
~~Jimmy shoes busted both his legs, trying to learn to fly  
  
From a second story windoe, he just jumped and closed his eyes  
  
His momma said he was crazy-he said momma "I'v got to try"  
  
Don't you know that all my heroes died  
  
And I guess I'd rather die than fade this way~~  
  
"They all died, Mr. Weasley, Remus, Sirius, my father, my mother, even Dumbledore. They're gone. And so much more people die on the war too, somebody's father, somebody's brother, somebody's daughter."  
  
"And still there are people that still have hope, like this girl, they prefer to die. They don't want to give up. I admire them. But I can't do the same."  
  
~~These days - the stars seem out of reach  
  
But these days - there ain't a ladder on the streets  
  
These days are fast, nothing lasts-in this graceless age  
  
Even innocence has caught the morning train  
  
And there ain't nobody left but us these days~~  
  
"Hermione, Rony... they had lost their hope too. I think that we lost our faith, I don't know, I'm so...hopeless. How can I...? I know, I feel that I give up."  
  
~~I know Rome's still burning  
  
Though the times have changed  
  
This world keeps turning round and round and round and round,  
  
these days  
  
These days - the stars seem out of reach  
  
But these days - there ain't a ladder on the streets  
  
These days are fast, nothing lasts-in this graceless age  
  
Even innocence has caught the morning train  
  
And there ain't nobody left but us these days  
  
These days - the stars seem out of reach  
  
These days - there ain't a ladder on these streets  
  
These days - are fast, nothing lasts  
  
There ain't no time to waste  
  
There ain't nobody left to take the blame  
  
There ain't nobody left but us these days~~  
  
"Coward." that one word take Harry away from his thoughts, the girl was in front of him, she seemed mad. "I can't believe that you give up. Don't you know that the sun will rise tomorrow? That the birds will sing again? Don't you dare to give up, when there's still something to fight for! Fight for the sunrise, fight for the bird's song, fight for a child's smile. There's so many things to fight for. The stupidest thing you could ever do is to give up. Do you think that they will be proud? Your father, your mother, everybody, they trust you, they trust that you will keep fighting. You can't lose your hope. You can't!!"  
  
"Ginny?" he asked, she smiled, he smiled, the first of a lot smiles. "You're right, I can't stop fighting, even in these days."  
  
Not the end for them.  
  
A/N: I loved to write this one!! It was kind of depressing but I manage to give some hope in the end, I think that it's okay now. When I first started the girl was going to be a original character, but then I thought that it will be better if I put Ginny. I'm not a Harry/Ginny fan, but sometimes, sacrifices has to be done.  
  
Hope you liked, and excuse my spelling...  
  
R/R!!  
  
Lali 


End file.
